The Monica's Gang Movie/Credits
Opening Credits Hollywood Pictures and Don Bluth Feature Animation present a Studio Ghibli/DraCorps production in association with ShadowMachine Films Silly Puppy 70/30 Productions The Curiosity Company Gracie Films a film by Hayao Miyazaki Francis Ford Coppola Don Bluth Gary Goldman THE MONICA'S GANG MOVIE Closing Credits Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Mary V. Beck Mary Hidalgo Don Bluth Susan Edelman Matthew Jon Beck Gary Goldman Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Christopher Boyes Dennis Leonard Ethan van der Ryn Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Don Bluth Will Files Tom Myers Michael Silvers Gloria Borders Gary Goldman Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Matthew Wood Sound Designers Don Bluth Tom Myers Christopher Boyes Gary Rydstrom Gary Goldman Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Scott R. Lewis Gary A. Rizzo Christopher Scarabosio Jim Bolt Lora Hirschberg Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Michael Semanick Randy Thom Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Andy Nelson Dennis S. Sands Gary Summers Cast (in order of appearance) Additional Voices Ava Acres Kelly Asbury Bob Bergen Clancy Brown Cody Cameron Catherine Cavadini Jim Cummings Rich B. Dietl Derek Drymon Eric Goldberg Jess Harnell Tom Kenny Doug Lawrence Tom McGrath Rob Paulsen Kath Soucie Jill Talley James Arnold Taylor Samuel Vincent Frank Welker Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Mary Kay Bergman Rodger Bumpass Nancy Cartwright Joel Crawford Grey DeLisle John DiMaggio Bill Fagerbakke Hamish Grieve Tim Hodge Phil LaMarr Tress MacNeille Scott Menville Peter Ramsey David Ogden Stiers Fred Tatasciore Alan Tudyk Frans Vischer Billy West Jack Angel James Baxter Albert Brooks Corey Burton Mary Jo Catlett Ryan Crego Debi Derryberry Walt Dohrn Bill Farmer Jennifer Hale Richard Horwitz Carolyn Lawrence Mona Marshall Emily Nordwind Harry Shearer Tara Strong Genndy Tartakovsky Conrad Vernon Hynden Walch Ariel Winter Muppet Performers Don Bluth Feature Animation Crew Animation Production by Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Artistic Supervisors Additional Sequences Directed by Timothy Burgard Rob Renzetti Bob Jaques David Silverman Pete Michels John Trabbic Assistant Sequence Directors Peter Avanzino Raymie Muzquiz Bryan Francis Mark Kirkland Ralph Sosa Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn and Jon Vitti Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Ennio Torresan Peter Ramsey Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Rejean Bourdages Sherm Cohen Caroline Cruikshank Jed Diffenderfer Kurt Dumas James Fujii Kathleen T. Good Rodolphe Guenoden Nora Johnson Jorgen Klubien Todd Kurosawa Angelo Libutti Ted Mathot Ken Morrissey Mark O'Hare Jeff Pidgeon Dan Povenmire Christian Roman Frans Vischer Kelly Asbury Bob Camp Greg Colton Bob Davies Don Dougherty Mark Ervin Tricia Garcia Sharon Graham Colin Heck Yoshiaki Kawajiri Robert Koo Phil Langone David Lux Johane Matte Clayton McKenzie Morrow Shawn Palmer Jason Plapp John Puglisi Mitch Schauer Simon Wells Jeff Biancalana Jim Capobianco Josh Cooley Darren Denlinger Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg Lucas Gray Tim Hodge Craig Kellman David Krentz Larry Leker Lauren MacMullan Paul McEvoy Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti Dominic Polcino Eric Ramsey Gary Trousdale Anthony Zierhut Assistant Storyboard Artists Martin Archer Shaun Cashman Miyuki Hoshikawa Carson Kugler Steve Lowtwait Caleb Meurer James Purdum Ted Seko Orlando Baeza Zeus Cervas Brian Iles Grant Lee Caesar Martinez Cindy Banks Morrow Ed Roberts Cyndi Tang Aldin Baroza Jonathan Gebhart Kelly James Jay Lender Heather Martinez Kenji Ono Chris Robertson Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Clean-up Artists Corey Barnes Rick Del Carmen Won Ki Cho Louis Gallegos Miyuki Hoshikawa John Mathot Jeremy Robinson Jeff Stewart Dominic Bianchi Oreste Canestrelli Dave Cunningham Alex Gatsis Benjamin Lane Eric Moxcey Ira Sherak Joe Vaux Ron Brewer Bev Chapman Sarah Frost John Holmquist Greg Lovell Matthew Nastuk Pablo Solis Niki Hyun Yang Storyboard Consultants Gary Janetti David Silverman Daniel Palladino Jon Vitti Mike Reiss Wellesley Wild Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Joe Monteleone Jennifer Dolce Marcus Taylor C.K. Horness Joe Thygesen Additional Editors John Pomeroy David Ian Salter John Venzon Additional Associate Editors William Caparella Darren T. Holmes Anna Solorio Additional Assistant Editors Travis Dultz Vic Sharma Lawrence Gan David Teller Michael Hugh O'Donnell Alexander Wu Visual Development Character Designers Chris Appelhans Sylvain Deboissy Carter Goodrich Jakob Hjort Jensen Ryan O'Loughlin Shane Prigmore Shannon Tindle James Baxter Peter de Seve Carlos Grangel Timothy Lamb Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey Andy Bialk Eric Goldberg Dan Haskett Nico Marlet Meg Park Tony Siruno Frans Vischer Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers Andrew Burrell Charles Ragins David Lee Jefferson Weekley Kevin Moore Tara Whitaker Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Paul Castro Edgar Duncan Samuel Ho Young Kim Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Christopher Tsirgiotis Lynna Blankenship Andy Chen Phil Hayes Trevor Johnson Maria Mariotti Mike Pettengill Rene Vega Gerald Clifford Rey Chris Bolden Daniel Chiu Jabu Henderson T.J. Kim Kevin Moore Javier Pineda Justin Thompson Ian Wilcox Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Betsy Bauer Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Todd Gibbs Ruben Hickman Mike Inman Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Phillip Phillipson James Schauf Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Sunny Apinchapong Andy Bialk Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Dennis Greco Michael Humphries Samantha Kallis Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Danielle Powers Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Natalie Franscioni-Karp Kory Heinzen Won Sul Hyun Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Jason Norton Griselda S. Lemay Christian Schellewald Paul Tuo Tsui Nate Wragg Carlos Zaragoza Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Rick Heinrichs Jeff Turley Layout Layout Artists James P. Alles Mick de Falco Jason Hand Cynthia Ignacio Julio Leon Mark Mulgrew Allen Tam Wallace Williamson Robert Crawford Peter J. DeLuca Daniel Hu James Keefer Hamilton Lewis Robert J. St. Pierre George Villaflor Jennifer Yuan Alfred Cruz Ed Ghertner Clive Hutchings Matt Lee Gary Mouri Chris Stover Doug Walker Bruce Zick Layout Consultant Gil Zimmerman Workbook Workbook Leads James Beihold William H. Frake III Workbook Artists Kevin R. Adams Jeff Beazley Robert Cardone Marco Cinello Trish Coveney-Rees Peter J. DeLuca Mina Ferrante Frederick J. Gardner III Louis Gonzales Kory Heinzen Clive Hutchings David James Karen A. Keller Christophe Lautrette Julio Leon Peter Maynez Rick Moore Gary Mouri Kenard Pak Christopher Poplin Jonathan Pyun Ritchie Sacilioc Audrey Stedman Allen Tam Pierre-Olivier Vincent Wallace Williamson Chung Sup Yoon James P. Alles Mitchell Bernal Derek Carter Eric Clark Alfred Cruz Craig Elliott James Finch Billy George Karen Hamrock Lam Hoang Cynthia Ignacio Arlan Jewell Douglas Kirk Benoit Le Pennec Ashley Lenz Armen Melkonian Francisco Mora Mark Mulgrew Gang Peng Jeff Purves Donald Reich Jean-Luc Serrano Pamela B. Stefan Bill Thyen Doug Walker Tanya T. Wilson Jennifer Yuan Matt Aspbury Andrea Blasich Kinman Chan Shawn Colbeck Mick de Falco Seth Engstrom Joseph Garcia Edward Ghertner Jason Hand Daniel Hu Michael Isaak Conor Kavanagh Harald Kraut Matt Lee Edward Li Nol L. Meyer Brad Morris Kevin Nelson Robert J. St. Pierre Alexandre Puvilland Simon Rodgers Vladimir Spasojevic Lisa Souza Evgeni Tomov Nathan Warner Brian Woods Bruce Zick Workbook Consultant Rasoul Azadani Continuity Character Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Martin Oliver Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Tadayoshi Yamamuro Senior Supervising Animators Darlie Brewster John Pomeroy Andreas Deja Nik Ranieri Frans Vischer Eric Goldberg John Ripa Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Frans Vischer Tim Cheung Andreas Deja Mark Henn Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tom Bancroft Alessandro Carloni Bert Klein Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Trey Thomas Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Tim Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Richard Bazley Rune Bennicke Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Nick Craven Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ken Duncan Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray Teddy Hall Randy Haycock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jean Morel Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Gilda Palinginis Pierre Perifel Philip Pignotti David Pritchard William Recinos Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Bruce W. Smith Michael Swofford Roger Vizard Stevan Wahl Robert Weaver Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Jeremy Bernstein Travis Blaise Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Randy Cartwright Crystal Chesney Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Rodolphe Guenoden David Hancock Mark Henn Richard Hoppe Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Mark Koetsier Dave Kupczyk Fabio Lignini Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Philip Morris Paul Newberry Joe Oh Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Len Simon Marc Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Dan Wagner Danny Wawrzaszek Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Nev Bezaire Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Andreas Deja Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Steve Horrocks Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Doug Krohn Alex Kupershmidt Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Frank Molieri Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Scott T. Petersen Robb Pratt Nik Ranieri Tom Roth Chris Sauve Tom Sito Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Larry White Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Key Assistant Animators Lieve Miessen Vera Pacheco Terry Wozniak Trevor Tamboline Lead Assistant Animator Ed Roberts Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong June Fujimoto Jan Naylor Margie Daniels Cathlin Hidalgo Ginny Parmele Dan Tanaka Tara Donovan Todd Jacobsen Randy Sanchez Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Leads Jan Naylor Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Paulo Alvarado Casey Coffey Neal Goldstein Chris Hubbard Paul McDonald Chris Sonnenburg Aliki Theofilopoulos George Benavides Brad Condie Benjamin Gonzalez John Hurst David Moses Pimentel Jules Soto Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Todd Bright Erik Fountain Grant Hiestand Todd Jacobsen Joe Pitt Wes Sullivan Destiny Wood Background Background Leads Barry Atkinson Emil Mitev Raymond Zibach Background Artists Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Ruben Hickman Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Phillip Phillipson Christian Schellewald Henrik Tamm Nate Wragg Barry Atkinson Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Michael Humphries Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Griselda S. Lemay Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Armand Baltazar Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Mike Inman Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Background Consultant Kathy Altieri Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Leads Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Rachel Renee Bibb Nicola Courtney Frank Dietz Raymond Fabular Cynthia Jill French Susan Goldberg Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Anthony Koteh Susan Lantz Daniel Lim Helen Michael Yoon Sook Nam Doug Ninneman Ginny Parmele Jacqueline M. Sanchez Sherrie H. Sinclair Alexa Summerfield Marianne Tucker Kathleen M. Bailey James Burks Dan Daly Marcia Dougherty Aidan Flynn June Fujimoto Millet Henson Todd Jacobsen Celinda S. Kennedy Veronique Langdon Tracy Mark Lee Patricia Billings Malone Lieve Miessen Jan Naylor Stephanie Olivieri Eric Pigors Daisy Schofield Richard Smitheman Philip Sung John R. Walsh Kendra Baxter Merry Clingen Margie Daniels Kimberly Dwinell Debbie Forster Yelena Geodakyan Cathlin Hidalgo Myung Kang Lureline Kohler Jennie Langley Kellie D. Lewis Pamela Matheus Wendy Muir Brett D. Newton Don Parmele Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Dan Tanaka Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Leads Mike Demur Jan Naylor Breakdown Artists Christenson M. Casugo Kimberly Dwinell Chun Yin Joey So Eun Sang Jang Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Travis Blaise James Burks Sean Gallimore Tomoko Isobe Jody Kooistra David Mar Tao Huu Nguyen Richard Rocha Chad Thompson Brian Beauchamp Daniel Bond Marcia Dougherty Kayn Garcia Myung Kang Taik Lee Denise Meehan Stephanie Olivieri Jacqueline M. Sanchez Keiko Watanabe Ramya Black Elliott M. Bour Kimberly Dwinell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia V. Keene Ely Lester Yoon Sook Nam Mary-Jean Repchuk Mac Spada Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist David Tidgwell Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists David Bossert David Lipton Jason Stovall Steven Fahey Ali Ries Alex Gatsis Scott Santoro Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon Cynthia N. Knizek John MacFarlane Van Shirvanian Al Holter David Lee Brice Mallier Jeff Topping Michael Cadwallader Jones Rosanna Lyons Masa Oshiro Phillip Vigilists Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate Bob Bennett Felipe Cerdán Dee Farnsworth Jeff Howard Susanna Luck Rosanna Lyons David (Joey) Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil Van Shirvanian John Allan Armstrong Allen Blyth John Dillon Noe Garcia Michael Cadwallader Jones Dan Lund James Mansfield Rodd Miller Masa Oshiro Jeff Topping John Bermudes Brent Boggs Ty Elliot Al Holter Cynthia N. Knizek David Lyons John MacFarlane Mark Myer Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Phillip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Sean Applegate Lee Crowe Ray Hofstedt John MacFarlane Van Shirvanian Marko Barrows Ty Elliott Elizabeth A. Holmes Joseph C. Pepe Felipe Cerdán Noe Garcia David Kcenich Jay Shindell Daniel Wanket Visual Effects Clean-up Animators Rachel Renee Bibb Margie Daniels Debbie Forster Sean Gallimore Emily Jiuliano Jennie Langley Kellie D. Lewis Brett D. Newton Ginny Parmele Daisy Schofield James Burks Marcia Dougherty June Fujimoto Millet Henson Claudia V. Keene Susan Lantz Patricia Billings-Malone Stephanie Olivieri Eric Pigors Mac Spada Frank Dietz Raymond Fabular Cynthia J. French Dietz Toshio Ichishita Celinda Kennedy Tracy Mark Lee Yoon Sook Nam Don Parmele Jacqueline M. Sanchez Dan Tanaka Visual Effects Breakdown Artist Melinda Wang Visual Effects Inbetween Animators Virgillo John Aquino Phillip Pignotti Kristin K. Fong David Lee Kuniko Yano Visual Effects Consultants Scott F. Johnston David Prescott Computer Animation Computer Animators Paul Chung Fredrik Nilsson Raman Hui Kelly Nelson Tina Price Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Thomas Baker Annamarie Costa Louie C. Jhocson Helen O'Flynn Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew Dan C. Larsen Jason Plapp Glen Claybrook George "Bingo" Ferguson Beth S. Morris Richard T. Sullivan Scene Planning & Effects Data Entry Karen N. Austin Laura J. Jaime Jamal M. Davis Samantha Bowers-Nicholson Sherri H. Villarete Kim Gray Gary Stubblefield Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Lead Sarah Jane-King Digital Ink & Paint Markup Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight William Ohanesian Digital Ink & Paint Artists Constance Allen Carol Berke Audrey Covello Nancy Bihary-Fiske Maria Gonzalez Leslie Hinton Louie C. Jhocson Sarah-Jane King Denise A. Link David Nimitz Ken O'Malley Leyla Pelaez Gary Shafer Karen Somerville Lydia Swayne Patricia Torocsik Jaison Duell Wilson Tina Angermeir Brandon Bloch Gina Evans Heidi Friese Barbara Lynn Hamane Janette Hulett Alison Jota Christine Kingsland Teri McDonald Helen O'Flynn Meling Pabian Joanne Plein Mavis Shafer Ann Sorenson Doug Tiano Dirk Von Besser Kathy Baur Kimberly Conte Sylvia Filcak Etsuko Fujioka Lori Hanson Wendy Jacobsmeyer David Karp Frances Kumashiro Beth S. Morris Eric Oliver Melanie Pava Nelda Ridley Edwin S. Shortess Tina Staples Erik Tillmans Claire Williams Denise Wogatzke Digital Ink & Paint Checker Makiko Yamanaka Color Styling Color Styling Assistant Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dale Cox Harry Nickelson Suzette Darling Karen Greslie Roger Webb Animation Check Animation Check Lead Gina Bradley Animation Checkers William Bemiller George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Jan Naylor Edwin Shortess Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Justin Schultz Richard T. Sullivan Final Check Final Check Lead Pat Sito Final Checkers Carol Berke Dan C. Larsen Dennis Bonnell Teri M. McDonald Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Digital Scanning Digital Scanners David E. Bonnell Dean Stanley Geoff Darwin Eric Schneider Edwin S. Shortess Compositing Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ted Boyke George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Dan C. Larsen Helen O'Flynn Michelle A. Sammartino Colin Sittig Ross Blocher Stephane Coedel Heidi Friese Louie C. Jhocson Beth S. Morris Jason Plapp Dave Scarpitti Doug Tiano Dennis Bonnell Darrin Drew Brad Gayo Alison Jota Rick Moser Scott Rossman Edwin S. Shortess Jaison Duell Wilson AKOM Production Crew Overseas Animation Production by AKOM Production Co., Ltd. Chief Assistant Animators Jin Sang Kim Young Mee Kim Young-lim Lee Sang Jun Lee Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd./Cuckoo's Nest Studio Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang James Wang Felix Wang Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh James Wang Layout Layout Artists Kung Cao Frankie Chen Long Li York Lin Perng Da Wang Shen Yen Chang Wei Min Chiang Sweet Li Rachel Pong Chenny Chen Wan Hiji Glanda Lin Chao-Wen Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Alice Ho Kirk Lin Susan Chen Mori Lee Gin Liu Danny Yeh Andrew Hiseh Elton Lee Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Wade Hong Michael Huang Cat Li Pearl Li Frank Liu Bee Shyu Panny Wang Maya Wang Eagle Zheng Perry Chen Show Chen Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Mike Li Cat Lin Chun Mao Jiang Nicole Wang Betty Wang Gou Xiong Tu Snow Chen Joey Chu Orma Huang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Long Lin Frog Shi Roger Wang Eagle Wang Ivan Yu Yi Zhi Shyu Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jessie Lin Pao Hsi Wang Jian De Li Yu Lan Tsai Shu Fang Wang Yu Chin Wu Maggie Liao Fan Yen Tseng Shu Chen Wu Clean-Up Artists Dora Chang Hsiu Ying Chung Wang Pei Ian Belle Lu Yueh Chu Chang Hwang Young Dong Lili Lee Jaw Kuo Wang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Frank Her Steve Lin Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Anita Chen Mase Chen Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Hsieh Jane Huang Jamie Lee Jill Lin May Liu Witch Lo Surachai Phetchakup Sirilak Supatree Ting Tsai April Wang Wade Wang Miro Wu Mei-Chuan Yen Luly Chang Anne Chen Tara Chen Mei-Hui Chu Jamie Hsu Eva Hung Li Lee Ling Lin Rebecca Liu Belle Lu Apinya Rattanayanon Mills Tsai Nick Tseng Carol Wang Zoe Wang Wade Wu Vicky Chang Lili Chen Kang Chiang Jenny Hsieh Ling Hsu Mary Hwang Maggie Liao Seven Lin Risa Liu Miro Ma Meir Shu Shun-Hsu Tsai Lisa Tung Tina Wang Chalermpon Wimana Ane Yang Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Yao Te Kao Rachel Wei Pei Jr Fu Peter Sun Andy Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Ming Chuan Hsu Wen-Ling Wang Ching Liang Yeh Visual Effects and CGI CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Rong-Zheng Huang Steven Tsai Yi-Sheng Wang Ming-Wei Cheng Chih-Kuan Lin Tony Wang Benno Wu Fish Hong Danny Tang Wei-Shin Wang Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Birdy Lee Yone Chang Ching Tseng Ready Chen Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Wen Ling Lin Tse Ren Chen Digital Production Scene Planners Andy Fu Ken Li Cynthia Yang Jane Hsu Lorraine Lon Rocky Huang Jade Pang Mandy Yang Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Layout Layout Artists Canuck Honjyio Sunyook Miskioso Gregg Sunyoomio Lium Raymond Vanzco Hyundai Young Kim Jung Hyundai Sheong Suasion Syuejoon Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Suchli Sunyoom Lium Miller Vanzco Syria Sheong Zhaun Animation Animation Directors In Soo Ahn Young Sik Jeong Sang Kyun Shin Myung Nam Jang Sukkyu Kim Yong Seop Jeong Jae Bok Lee Hee Man Yang Animators Hyunju Ahn Su Mee Cho Hayan Choi Myunghee Do Jyuioon Jin Heong Eunbong Jang Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Hinjyun Jung Sunyi Jyuioon Min Kyung Kang Eueyoon Jin Kim Kijin Kim Joon Sik Kim Mihee Kim Sun Young Kim Yoo Sung Kim Syueio Kong Changho Lee Kun Lee Yunjung Lee Mi Kyung Myung Kyung Sook Park Keumja Ryu Jin Syuejoon Yong Bae Won Seung Jin Yoo Young Sook Byun Yoon Min Cho Munsuk Choi Syuoon Heong Young Jin Heong Seong Hee Jang Kyu Haw Jo Sook Taek Jung Chul Kang Soo Jung Kang Hyung Jung Kim In Ho Kim Jong Sang Kim Sukgyu Kim Sung Hoon Kim Young Nam Kim Hyuk Joong Kwon Ho Sik Lee Soojin Lee Lin Jeong Lium Eun Young Park Sung Hye Park Kun Ha Shin Hyejoon Vanzco Kyu Dae Yeon Mi Sun Yoon Syuejoon Young Myoung Sook Cha Byung Choon Choi Young Dal Choi Uyijoon Heong Heong Raymond Heong Hye Jin Jeong Mee Sun Jo Young Mi Jung Kyung Wook Kang Duk Hoo Kim Hyung Tae Kim Jae Young Kim Mal Sook Kim Sun Kyu Kim Syukioon Kim Sunyook Kimbo Byung Hwa Lee Jonghuk Lee Sun Jae Lee Suykoon Lium Jungwoo Park Tae Hyun Park Ki Soung Yujion Jin Vanzco Sung Hee Yim Yung Jyuioon Young Assistant Animators Soojung Ahn Kap Soo Baek Jung Won Byun Mee Ra Cho Yangsook Cho Yeonyeol Choi Mi Jin Han Sooyoung Hwang Misun Jeon Young Sil Jeong Hyun Mi Jung Jung Ha Kang Youngmee Kang Heeyeon Kim Jin Hee Kim Meeyea Kim Yumee Kim Byungjo Kwon Hae Kyoung Lee Hyunhee Lee So Hee Lee Hyung Ju Lim Suksoon Noh Kyung Ja Oh Hee Jeong Park Junhee Park Sukyung Seo Ji Young Son Sun Ok Yoo Minah Yang Sunhee Ahn Mi Yeon Bang Mee Jin Cha Mijung Cho Dae Kwon Choi Lee Sang Eun Eun Ju Hwang Kyunghee Jang Aeh Kyung Jeong Eun Ju Ji Eun Joo Jung Meeok Kang Bo Min Kim Hyeran Kim Jin Sook Kim Mijin Kim Yeon Joo Koh Junghoon Kim Haw Soon Lee Mee Sook Lee Sun Mi Lee Soo Kyoung Lim Eunmi Oh Ran Kyung Oh Hyun Joo Park Yoo Jin Park Ki Jung Shim Mijung Song Jin Young Yu Jinyoung Yu Kyungsun Bae Sil Hee Bang Hye Jin Cho Namhee Cho Myung Shim Choi Hyunrim Ha Ji Yeon Hwang Kyungsoon Jeon Mee Jung Jeong Moon Sun Jo Younghee Jung So Young Kang Eun Hee Kim Jinah Kim Joo Sik Kim So Yeon Kim Bo Young Koo Daesoo Lee Hye Ryun Lee Sangeun Lee Yunkyung Lee Mikyung Moon In Hwa Oh Kyu Young Ohn Jung Il Park Eun Young Seo Hyun Joo Shin Min Hwa Song Meehyang Won Sunok Yu Effects Animators Al Holter David Lee Mark Myer Jeff Topping Mike Jones Dan Lund Masa Oshiro Philip Vigil Cynthia Neil Knizek Rosanna Lyons Van Shirvanian José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Glenn Higa Sock Hee Kim Susan Burke Jung Kim-Wolf Esther H. Lee Jong Bum Park Gina Evans Hye Ja Kim Jan Naylor CGI Animation CG Animators Stuart Alan Don Kim Mike Montague Chris Stover Kevin Carney Jon Kim Krummel II Mark Orme Eric Whited Jang Hwan Cho Hock Lian Law Benjamin Sakai Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Technicians Seung Woo Hong Sang Hyuk Oh Yeon Suk Ryu Na Young Kim Eun Ha Park Sang Won Seo Jung Hee Yim Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Sang Keum Shin Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Jyuioon Raymond Hinjyuin Syuejoon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Gregg L. Raymond Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Sueyoon Syuejoon Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Jiyoung Jung Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink and Paint Artists Hye Sun An Young In Choi Ok Seon Jim Eun Young Kim Kwi Ok Kim Yae Yoon Lee Jung Hee Yim Ki Nam An Young Sook Hong Nam Young Jung Hye Sun Kim Snag Hee Kim Sang Eun Park Hye Yeop Yoon Kang Sook Baek Nam Young Jeong Do Hee Kim Jin Hee Kim Kang Jae Lee Seung Ok Shin Seol Hee Yoon Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Heads Eun-Young Lee Mi-Young Lee Digital Background Painting Chiefs So Yeon Choi Kyung Hee Kang Eun Seo Park Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Soo Eun Ahn Chung Ran Eum Kyung Hee Kang Mi Young Lee Eun Soo Ban Hyoung Hak Han Ha Na Kim Mee Jin Park Pil Seung Shin So Yeon Choi Sun Young Jang Eun Young Lee Min Jeong Seo Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Jin Yoon Il Woo Bae Hee Jung Jeong Joon Kyo Jeong Bo Hee Kwon Hee Jin Kang Sun Young Park Young Joon Hong Final Checking Digital Systems Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Jeffrey Perlmutter Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Production South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Taesik Shin Jinmyung Noh South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Suasion Lee Hioung Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Hioung Sunyoomio Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Rough Draft Feature Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Rough Draft Feature Animation Animators Hyunju Ahn Caroline Cruikshank Seunghee Jang Kijin Kim Changho Lee Yunjung Lee Silvia Pompei Hayan Choi Myunghee Do Jeff Johnson Mihee Kim Jonghyuk Lee Mikyung Myung Munsuk Choi Eunbong Jang Hyunjung Kim Sukgyu Kim Soojin Lee Jungwoo Park Keumja Ryu Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Moon Sun Jo Dae Kown Choi Sil Hee Bang Hyun Joo Park Mee Jin Cha Hyun Joo Shin In Hwa Oh Ran Kyung Oh Jung Il Park Joo Sik Kim Yoo Jin Park Yeon Joo Koh Ji Young Hwang Ahe Kyung Jeong Mee Sook Lee Ki Jung Shim Hye Ryun Lee Mee Jung Jeong Young Sil Jeong Min Hwa Song Mee Ra Cho Young Eun Seo Kyu Young Ohn Myung Shim Choi Eun Joo Jung Effects Animators Al Holter Cynthia Neil Knizek Mark Myer Jeff Topping Mike Jones Dan Lund Masa Oshiro Philip Vigil David Lee Rosanna Lyons Van Shirvanian José A. Garcia Villameriel Checking Supervisor Mi Hwa An Checkers William A. Bemiller Glenn Higa Jan Naylor Susan Burke Sock Hee Kim Jong Bum Park Gina Evans Esther H. Lee Jung Kim-Wolf Background Painters Dominique Blaskovich Myunghee Hong Hyunkyoung Kim Bike Kinzle Minhee Shim Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Sungeun Kim Hyunkyung Lee Pilseung Shin Alexander Zabolotsky Eunjung Choi Kyunghee Kang Yongjung Kim W. Ashby Manson Hyunok Suk Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Mee Jin Park Ha Na Kim Eunyoung Lee Chung Ran Eum Miyoung Lee Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan & X-Sheet Artists Hyun Joo Lee Jiyoung Jung Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Hyunju Lee Head of Digital Ink and Paint Hyunah Kim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Kangsook Baek Seunghye Kim Eunok Hong Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Kyungah Shin Oksun Ji Jiwon Park Byungsup Kim Okhee Kwon Jinhee Kim Sunmee Ryu Jinsook Kim Junghwa Park Soojung Sung CGI Animators Chris Stover Don Kim Mike Montague Eric Whited Stuart Alan Jon Kim Krummel II Mark Orme Kevin Carney Hock Lian Law Benjamin Sakai Charlie Winter Heads of Digital Compositing Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositors Torien Blackwolf Deidre Creed Brendan Harris Dan C. Larsen Helen O'Flynn Dave Scarpitti Doug Tiano Jin Yun Hee Jung Jeong Joon Kyo Jeong Bo Hee Kwon Ross Blocher Darrin Drew Louie C. Jhocson Beth S. Morris Jason Plapp Edwin S. Shortess Kyuhwan Ahn Sungmin Yun Hee Jin Kang Sun Young Park Dennis Bonnell George "Bingo" Ferguson Miae Kim Rick Moser Scott Rossman Colin Sittig Hyun Min Jong Hyun Park Jin Yoon Il Woo Bae Young Joon Hong Digital System and Editors Anne Harting Yunsuk Lee Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeonsuk Ryu Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Taesik Shin Jinmyung Noh Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim A. Film Production A/S Crew Additional Animation Production by A. Film Production A/S Design Character Designers Sylvain Deboissy Eric Guillion Jean Gillmore Dan Harder Sergio Pablos Carlos Grangel Nicolas Marlet Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors Stine Buhl Katrin Inzinger Sara Koppel Storyboard Artists Meelis Aruleupp Daniel Dion Christensen Kim Hagen Jensen Daan Jippes Thorsten Kiecker Jorgen Lerdam Garrett O'Donoghue Andrea Castellan Ignacio Ferreras Dan Harder Montse Martin Juarez Christian Kuntz Jesper Moller Luke Pearson Thorbjorn Christoffersen Stefan Fjeldmark Laura Howell Mads Juul Warren Leonhardt Fernando Moro Anders Sorensen Editorial Editors Martin Wichmann Andersen Anders Hoffman Assistant Editors Virgil Kastrup Per Risager Lars Wessing Layout Layout Supervisors Volker Krafzel Walter Kossler Jens Moller Layout Artists Niklas Bille Kragh Andersen Michael Helmuth Hansen Marcos Mateu Stefan Fjeldmark Rasmus Jensen Jesper Moller Robert Frees Virgil Kastrup Marco Piersma Animation Lead Animators Rune Bennicke Dan Harder Jesper Moller Hans Dastrup Christian Kuntz Jean Morell Luca Fattore Javier Martin Enis Tahsen Ozgür Animators Meelis Arulepp Anna Gellert Rune Brandt Ilan Hatukah Martin Madsen Stine Buhl Jorgen Lerdam Additional Animators Rasmus Jensen Doron Meir Background Clean-up Animation Clean-up Chief Supervisor Katrin Inzinger Clean-up Supervisors Tine Karrebaek Herle Kühl Leona Nordstrom Valentin Lead Key Clean-up Artists Uffe Danielsen Tinna Jespersen Herle Kühl Stephanie Olivieri Hope Devlin Kristiansen Tine Karrebaek Mark McLoughlin Lee Huxtable Darren Paul Kordich Leona Nordstrom Valentin Steven Smith Additional Key Clean-Up Artist Stine Bühl Effects Animation Chief Effects Animation Supervisor Kim Hagen Jensen Effects Animators Michel Gagné Steven McDermott Rasmus Jensen Claudio Pacciarella Peter Matheson Deirdre Reynolds-Behan CGI Animation CGI Animation Supervisors Soren Cornelius Larsen Kenneth Vandel CGI Animators Sem Assink Maarten Heinstrat Thomas Colding-Jorgensen Bjorn Pedersen Ludo Savonniere Rasmus Eilersten Peter Holm Tomas Landgreen Mads Ringdahl Rik Schutte Michael Glans Dan Dircknick-Homfeld Matthias Parchettka Javier Perez Rodenas Tobias Thorsen Color Styling and Grading Color Styling Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dorte Bengtson Jon Skraetskov Denes Jensen Color Grading Brian Ottosen Lars Thorn Checking Compositing Compositing Supervisor Katja Schumann Compositing Artists Mikala Born Eskil Mohl Jacob Holm Blaehr Tommy S. Nielsen Fredrik Sundstrom Craig Kristenssen Jacob Salmon Production Production Manager Pauline Sunden Production Accountants Susanne Boas Tina Schmidt Lone Sloth Head of Legal and Business Affairs Anne Kokbol Jorgensen Production Assistants Mark Hollier Charlotte Müller Aslak Mangino Nicolajsen Technology Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Design Character and Prop Designers Rossi Gifford Mandy James Bojan Redzic Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Caroline Hung Chris Land Tahir Rana Dermot Walshe Larry Cariou Blair Kitchen Satjit Matharu Cilbur Rocha Jean-Sebastien Duclos T.K. Labus Mike McDougall Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Posing Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Kezia Ma Chris Ramsarran Mike McDougall Layout Layout Artists Christina Butterfield Greg Gibbons Kim Yoo Jin Bart Sarmazian Rich Dannys Robin K. Herman T.K. Labus Loughlin Dyer Kenji Iwata Bojan Redzic Sean Wickett Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animators Leah Alcantara Larry Cariou Brad Ferguson Cerissa Grieve Caroline Hung Kalvin Kulz Mitch Manzer Satjit Matharu Christian Nelson Jonathan Philips Chris Ramsarran Jenny Rutz Michael To Sean Wickett Kenny Yang Steve Baker Jean-Sebastien Duclos Mike Fowler Grant Harris Kenji Iwata Chris Land Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Pablo Nilo Jens Pindal Bojan Redzic Bart Sarmazian Florian Wagner Matt Wilson Samantha Youssef Steph Braithwaite Maks Dylak Dax Gordine Joshua Hart Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Adam Massicotte Mike Milligan Shannon Penner Michael Pjawka Shane Root Katia Savelieva Nadine Wagner Lynn Yamazaki Qi Zhang Background Background Painters Linette L. Derrick Vesna Mostovac T.K. Labus Elena Quast Kim Linn Sean Wickett Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Brad Hughes Jean-Sebastien Duclos Mike Milligan Cory Wilson Gloria Hsu Vittoria Quane Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Mi-Young Lee Deanna Marsigliese Hong Qi Hyung-Im Son Christina Butterfield Cerissa Grieve Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Shannon Penner Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Janine Cho Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Jens Pindal Jenny Rutz Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Sandy Bennett Dax Gordine Gloria Hsu Sandy Kellerman Beverly Lehman Mike Milligan Vitoria Quane Nadine Wagner Lynn Yamazaki Christina Butterfield Cerissa Grieve Brad Hughes Blair Kitchen Kezia Ma Shannon Penner Cilbur Rocha Sean Wickett Janine Cho Grant Harris Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Adam Massicotte Hong Qi Hyung-Im Son Cory Wilson Samantha Youssef Visual Effects Visual Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Natalie Garceau-Turner Lorenzo Del Bianco Sean Branigan Honh Sik Kim Raymond Pang Seung-soo Yun Lee Cadieux Biljana Milicevic Peter Wang Assistant Visual Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Ron Kilbride Kevin McGibbon Mike Dobson Louise Kiner Greg Parker Aputik Gardiner Roger Liu Debra Pugh Compositing Compositing Supervisor Jack Carr Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Shannon Penner CGI Animation CG Supervisor David Alexander CG Modelers Adam Li Chen Li Kenn Senoron Milad Mojab CG Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Shannon Penner Digital Production Ink & Paint Artists Christina Butterfield Sonya Carey Sean Wickett Francois Valentyne Production System Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Jade Gonsalves Cambridge Animation Systems Crew Digital Paint and Compositing Services by Cambridge Animation Systems Digital Paint and Compositing Supervisor Tom Carrigan Digital Ink and Paint Artists Jenny North Phil Oakes Melanie Telford Gary Page Digital Compositors Dan Forster Phillip Pepper Fil-Cartoons Crew Additional Final Line and Inbetween Animation by Fil-Cartoons Final Line and Inbetween Animators Jeffrey San Agustin Janet Ayala Boy Carandang Philip Felipe Rey Limosrero Gerry Pabulos Ted Ramos Ricky Reynon Jerry Sarminento Cholo Amores Naldy Bamba Arlene Cruz Rodel Gonzalez Jolits Magpali Sol Pagcaliwangan Tony Ramos Rodrick Reyta Bernard Santos Michael de Vega Cristi Angeles Jojo Bellodo Nonoy Dayao Irwin Ibarra Gavin Orlarte Joel Pangilinan Jon Reyes Lolit Sapinosa Rholan Valencia Jim Henson's Creature Shop Crew Muppets Designed and Built Sequences by Jim Henson's Creature Shop Puppet Heap Muppet Special Effects Senior Technicians Mary Brehmer Andrea Detwiler Peter MacKennan Scott Johnson Muppet Designers Kelli Burton Todd Hannert Michael Bush Lisa Howard Stephanie Cathro David Rudman Muppet Design Consultant Bonnie Erickson Muppet Builders Barbara Bosak Lisa Howard Michael Bush Rollie Krewson Elizabeth Hara Mari Tobita Muppet Interns for Puppet Heap Jane Andrejco Emily Irvine Nelly Reyes Live Action Unit Director Brian Henson Industrial Light & Magic Crew Special Visual Effects and Animation by Marin Country, California Computer Graphics Supervisors Ellen Poon Sandra Ford Karpman Jim Mitchell Computer Graphics Animators Chris Armstrong Bill Fletcher Stewart W. Lew Kyle Odermatt Kyle Balda Wade Howie Les Major Shawna Olwen Dan Taylor Rob Coleman Paul Hunt Dale McBeath Wes Ford Takahashi Computer Graphics Artists Karen Ansel Stefen Fangmeier Euan K. MacDonald Dennis Turner Andy White Joe Alter Bijan Forutanpour Robert Marinic Carolyn Ensle Rendu Donald S. Butler Christophe Hery Barbara L. Nellis Robert Weaver Habib Zaragarpour Digital Artists Lisa Drostova Susan Ross Joanne Hafner Jack Mongovan Catherine Tate Scanning Operators Randall K. Bean Mike Ellis John Whisnant George Gambetta Stage Technicians Cark Assmus Joe Fulmer Edward T. Hirsh Michael Olague Robert Doherty David Heron Brad Jerrell Pat Fitzsimmons Geoffrey Heron Tim J. Morgan Dick Dova Computer Graphics Technical Assistants Edwin Dunkley Raul Essig John C. Torrijos Patrick Neary StereoD Crew Stereoscopic Animation and 3D Conversion by StereoD Production Coordinators Ryan Fisk Skylar T. Stone Jenava Hudek Leila Tilghman Birendra Kumar Oscar Velasquez Scene Planners Thomas Baker Mark Henley Daniel Bunn James Keefer George "Bingo" Ferguson Dan C. Larsen Digital Effects Artists KC Barnes Noé Garcia David (Joey) Mildenberger David Tidgwell Allen Blyth Kevin Hand Masa Oshiro John Trotter Michel Gagné Michael Cadwallader Jones Van Shirvanian Phillip Vigil Compositing Artists Carlos Alfaro Max Funke Brandon McCartney Christopher O’Connell Justin Ray Ganer Stewart Pete Bingham Joseph Gonzales David Miller Dustin Padgett Corey Smith Derek Tracy David Faulkner Corey Just Carson Murdy Eion Ray Patterson Sean Stambolyan Ryan Wilson Stereo Final Checkers Jarret Ballard Tasha Carlson Mark Battle Tsun Seung Jason Thomas Jay Caguioa Pat Sito Digital Background Painters Gretchen Bangs Liz McLelland Ink & Paint Artists Nilesh Gavit Sumeet Mishra Nayeem Warne Vinayak Panchal Stereo Animators Dwight Angeltio David Blythe Monica Castro Peter Cromwell Travis Fruci Aleks Justensen Anthony Martin Pete Newbauer Diego Perez Cody Poag Vincent Rosas Ervin Tuazon Paul Baccam Rochelle Brown Bradley Chowning Thomas Crow Michele Hunt Nikki Lee Kindra McCall Tony Noel Cesar Ploneda Gerard Retulla Yandri Sanchez Alex Ware Dane Wiley Dustin Blaise Hector Cabrera Matthew Cordero Gus Djuro Bill Jackson Andrew Marquez Scott Musselman Ronnie Noisuwan Erik Ploneda Agustin Rios Eric Timm Faith Whitehead Production Production Supervisors Production Managers Production Coordinators Production Assistants Assistant Production Managers Assistants Post Production Track Readers Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Mike Trueba Joe Trueba Post Production Sound Services by Don Bluth Sound Animation A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC Marin County, California Post Production Sound Services by Horta Editorial & Sound Sound Editors Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Marc Mailand Matt Brown Mark Howlett Daisuke Sawa Dan Cubert Jeff Hutchins Tom Syslo Foley Artists Monette Becktold Darrin Mann Joan Rowe Richard Partlow Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Daisuke Sawa Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Tom Syslo Sound Re-Recordist Allen Hurd Sound Effects Editorial and Design Twenty-First Century Entertainment Main Title Design and Animation James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Music Additional Music Composed and Conducted by James Newton Howard John Powell Harry Gregson-Williams Marc Shaiman Assistant Music Conducted by Pete Anthony Music Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra and The London Symphony Orchestra Orchestrations by Jeff Atmajian Susie Bench Tony Blondal Peter Boyer Tom Calderaro Robert Elhai Marty Frasu Mark Gasbarro Gary Goldman Dell Hake Ira Hearshen Alexander Janko Jeremy Lamb Norman Ludwin John Neufeld Randy Newman Conrad Pope Patrick Russ Larry Schwartz Bruce Babcock Miguel Bezanilla Don Bluth Steve Branson Don Davis Bruce L. Fowler Nick Fryman Michael Giacchino Curtis Green Daniel Hamuy Dan Higgins Andrew Kinney Rebecca R. Liddle Ole Mathisen David Newman Cameron Patrick J.A.C. Redford Jonathan Sacks Chad Seiter Peter Tomashek John Bell Larry Blank Chirs Boardman Richard Bronskill Brad Dechter Germaine Franco Daniel Gaber Mick Giacchino Ralph Grierson Jack Hayes Gregory Jamrok Jeff Kryka Mort Lindsey Randy Miller Joey Newman John Pomeroy William Ross Miyuki Sakamoto Steven Scott Smalley Additional Orchestrations by Erik Aho Don Barrett Robert Elhai Simon H. Jay Bobby Muzingo Howard Shore Bryan D. Arata Brian S. Carr Elliot Goldenthal Kevin Kliesch John Neufred Danny Troob Shirley Walker Vincente Avella Sherri Chung Roger Hunt Ole Mathisen Todd Sheidenberger James L. Venable Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Don Bluth Scoring Stage Animation, New York City Newman Scoring Stage, Century City Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Los Angeles Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Songs “The Song of the Heart” Written by Alan Menken, Tim Rice, Stephen Schwartz and Andrew Lloyd Webber Performed by Kiyoshi and the Cutiedogs and Hanazuki and the Pussycats Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go” Written by George Michael Performed by Wham! Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd & Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “Killer Queen” Written by Freddie Mercury Performed by Queen Courtesy of Queen Productions Ltd for the World excluding USA & Canada Hollywood Records, Inc. for USA & Canada “Little Green Bag” Written by George Baker and Jan Gerbrand Visser Performed by George Baker Selection Courtesy of EMI Music Netherlands B.V. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “We Are the Champions” Written by Freddie Mercury Performed by Queen Courtesy of Queen Productions Ltd for the World excluding USA & Canada Hollywood Records, Inc. for USA & Canada “For You I Will” Written by Diane Warren Produced by David Foster Performed by Monica Courtesy of Rowdy Records “Shining Star” Written by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman Performed by Animalz Band Courtesy of Hollywood Records “Men In Black” Produced by Trackmasters Co-produced by Will Smith Written by Will Smith, Terry McFadden, Patrice Rushen, and Freddie Washington Performed by Will Smith featuring Cheryl Gamble Courtesy of Columbia Records “Hakuna Matata” Written by Elton John and Tim Rice Performed by Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Macaulay Culkin, and Matthew Broderick Arranged and Produced by Mark Mancina and Jay Rifkin Courtesy of Walt Disney Records “It's Your Thing” Written by O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isley, and Rudolph Isley Performed by The Isley Brothers Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “Someday, Jimmy Five” Music by Alan Menken and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Tim Rice Performed by Reese Witherspoon Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Michael A. Joseph Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Lyle S. Nojima Technical Development Engineers Frank Aalbers Kurt Fleischer Martin Nguyen Ferdi Scheepers Chris Chapman Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Chris Schoeneman David Wallace Jiayi Chong Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Maxwell Planck Brian Smits Technical Interns Nathan Matsuda Manish Sharma Animation Technology Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Jose F. Lopez Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eric Griswold Drew Olbrich Kenichiro Tanaka Eduardo Bustillo Nicholas Long Kurt Schaefer Deepak Tolani Reid Gershbein Erwan Maigret Karl Johann Schmidt Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Daniel Yu Hector Yangli Yee Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi George Sakellariou Shawn Neely Systems Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Steve C. Carpenter Darrian M. James Daniel C. Kim Glenn C. Bell Peter L. Chun Kevin E. Keech Thaddeus P. Miller James A. Sandweiss Janet E. Berlin John D. Hoffman Kimberly W. Keech Ron L. Purdy Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Arun Rao Brett Levin Michael Shantzis Stephen Marshall Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Additional Pre-Production Additional Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson Ben Balisteri Cody Cameron Lorna Cook Mark Dindal Rick Farmiloe David Fulp Dan Haskett Barry Johnson Chuck Klein Brandon Kruse Matthew Luhn Uli Meyer Moroni Jay Oliva Raymond S. Persi Shane Prigmore Darrell Rooney Bruce W. Smith Marty Warner Didier Ah-Koon James Baxter Louie del Carmen Joel Crawford Walt Dohrn Will Finn Andy Gaskill Brian Hogan Maggie Kang Eric Koenig Nancy Kruse Steve Markowski Ken Mitchroney Kevin O'Brien Simon Otto John Pomeroy John Rice Stephen Sandoval Brett Varon Darren Webb Chris Appelhans Andy Bialk Crystal Chesney David G. Derrick Jr. Russ Edmonds Edmund Fong Ed Gombert Jakob Hjort Jensen Seth Kearsley Mark Koetsier Jenny Lerew William Mata Zac Moncrief Ryan O'Loughlin Tom Owens Robert Porter Bill Riling Peter Shin Conrad Vernon Chris Williams Additional Art Directors Thomas Cardone Cristy Maltese Additional Character Designers Ben Balisteri Devin Crane Tony Fucile Minkyu Lee Teddy Newton Thomas Perkins Genndy Tartakovsky Michael Cedeno Nick Edwards Steven Clay Hunter Borja Montoro Cavero Takao Noguchi Bob Scott Eric Clark Will Finn Claudia V. Keene Joe Moshier Sergio Pablos Bruce W. Smith James Woods Additional Prop Designers Bev Chapman Norm Ryang Thaddeus Paul Couldron Brad Sherman Nick Edwards Marty Warner Additional Background Designers Galina Budkin Namsuk Cho Gary Eggleston Nathan Fowkes Mike Inman Tia Kratter Nollan Obena Joe Vaux Edgar Carlos Richard Daskas Dee Farnsworth Michel Gagné Arlan Jewell Alex Lee Colin Stimpson Chad Woods Ruben Chavez Randol Eagles Dan Fausett Rodeo Gravo Bill Kaufmann Mary Nash Miles Thompson Raymond Zibach Additional Visual Development Artists James Baxter Geefwee Boedoe Ruben Chavez Peter de Seve Nathan Fowkes Dei Gaztelumendi Eric Goldberg Cynthia Ignacio Christophe Lautrette Peter Maynez Ruben Perez Simon Rodgers Vy Trinh Frans Vischer Rune Bennnicke Christopher Brock Akiko Crawford Don Dougherty Goro Fujita Jean Gillmore Tianyi Han Ravinder Kundi Stevie Lewis Emil Mitev Shane Prigmore Stan Seo Kristina Vardazaryan Margaret Wuller Vlad Bina Scott Caple Andreas Deja Arthur Fong Andrew Gaskill Derek Gogol Rustam Hasanov Timothy Lamb Johane Matte Brandon Oldenberg Alexandre Puvilland Rachel Tiep-Daniels Joe Vaux Vahe Yefremian Additional Production Additional Layout Artists Cortney Armitage Marco Cinello Karen Hamrock Kyle Jefferson Christophe Lautrette Emil Mitev J. Michael Spooner Charles Vollmer Brent M. Bowen Todd Erickson Tod Heapy Ewan Johnson Conan Low Damon O'Beirne Audrey Steadman Tanya T. Wilson Derek Carter Paul Felix John Hill Bill Kaufmann Nol L. Meyer Alexandre Puvilland Scott Vanzo Gil Zimmerman Additional Character Animators Tim "Mall In" Allen Jason Boose Jennifer Cardon Don Crum Adam Dykstra Doug Frankel Tom Gately Jon Hooper James Young Jackson Cathy Jones Sang-Jin Kim Hyun-Min Lee Jennifer Moeller Simon Otto Michael Polvani Wendy Purdue Randy Sanchez Kristof Serrand Andy Shuhler Jean-Claude Tran Michael Venturini Tim Watts Antoine Antin David Boudreau Andrew Chesworth Mike Disa Brian Ferguson Tony Fucile John Hill Gabe Hordos Jay Jackson Ernie Keen Eric Koenig Holger Leihe Ken Morrissey Gabriele Pennachioli Sylvia Pompei Eddie Rosas Bob Scott Sean Sexton Michael Surrey Theodore Ty Dan Wagner Anthony Ho Wong Tom Bancroft Jorge Capote B.J. Crawford Mark Donald Ralph Fernan Danny Galieote Tim Hodge Chris Hubbard Jakob Hjort Jensen Michael Kiely Philippe le Brun Maryann Malcomb Christine Neumann Kevin Petrilak Shane Prigmore Stephane Sainte-Foi Guillermo Segui Herman Sheraf Derek Thompson Jim van der Keyl Eric Walls Ron Zorman Additional Rough Inbetweeners Raul Aguirre Tim George Clay Kaytis Paul McDonald Robb Pratt Marc Smith Wendie Fischer Kathleen T. Good Ely Lester Joe Moshier Bobby Rubio Eric Walls Ed Gabriel Mike Greenholt James Marquez Gary Payne Kevin M. Smith Michael Wu Additional Background Artists Jennifer Ando Brooks Campbell Gary Eggleston James Gallego Michael Kurinsky Jerry Loveland Kelly McGraw William T. Silvers Jr. Colin Stimpson Kevin Turcotte Mannix Bennett Dominick R. Domingo Dee Farnsworth Carl Jones Ann Lee Ronald W. Lukas Gregory C. Miller Ric Sluiter George Taylor Dennis Venizelos Justin Brandstater Debbie Du Bois Nathan Fowkes Barry Kooser Sai Ping Lok David McCamley Leonard Robledo Robert E. Stanton Maryann Thomas Charles Vollmer Additional Clean-up Animators Eric J. Abjornson Merritt F. Andrews Ramya Black Philip S. Boyd Brian Clift Jennie Cole Manny DeGuzman Tom Fish Louis Gallegos Kris Heller Seung Kim Samantha Lair Leticia Lichtwardt Mike McKinney Phil Noto Peter Raymundo Jackie Sanchez Debbie Spafford Helen Tse Dusty Wakefield Todd Ammons Mary Jo Ayers Jamie Bolio Inna Chon Diana Coco Donna Curtis Guy Duchet Debbie Forster Sean Gallimore Allison Hollen Jody Kooistra Diana LeBost Kaarem Lundeen Maurilio Morales Marsha Park Mary-Jean Repchuk Shannon Sauve Juliet Stroud Rosana Urbes Elizabeth Watasin Scott Anderson Bill Berg Daniel Bond Wes Chun Ron Cohee Patrick Dailey Lee Dunkman Brigitte Fritz Daniel A. Gracey Cindy Kennedy Janet Heerhan Kwon Taik Lee Brian McKim David Nethery Ruben Procopio Richard Rocha Bryan M. Sommer Trevor Tamboline Viorel Voronca Eunice Yu Additional Breakdown Artists Patricia Ann Billings Sam Levine Ron Cohee Chang Yei Cho Ronald Westlund Arturo Alejandro Hernandez Steven K. Thompsn Additional Inbetween Animators Raul Aguirre Jamie Bolio Margie Daniels Cynthia J. French Patricia Billings-Malone Lieve Miessen Jan Naylor Eric Pigors Kevin M. Smith Marianne Tucker Todd Ammons Diana Coco Lee Dunkman Susan Lantz James Marquez Myung Sook Miller Don Parmele Daisy Schofield Trevor Tamboline Elizabeth Watasin Debra Armstrong Casey Coffey Raymond Fabular Leticia Lichtwardt Paul McDonald Wendy Muir Ginny Parmele Natasha Selfridge Dan Tanaka Eunice Yu Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Additional Visual Effects Designers John Bermudes Brice Mallier Allen Blyth David (Joey) Mildenberger Jeff Howard Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Additional Visual Effects Artists Mikaël Damant-Sirois Michael Kaschalk Christine Leclerc Shinichi Rembutsu Patrick David Kevin Kutchaver Raphael Letertre Irene Smirnova Adam Howard Jonathan Laborde Desiree Lunsford Bill Taylor Additional Visual Effects Animators Marko Barrows Marc Ellis James Goss Earl A. Hibbert David Lee Matthew Maners Philip Pignotti Jay Shindell José A. Garcia Villameriel Graham Woods Joan Doyle Colbert Fennelly Leonard F.W. Green Jon Hooper Hock Lian-Law Mauro Maressa David Pritchard Steve Starr Tony West Ryan Woodward Michael Duhatschek Jazno Francoeur Christian Hatfield Joseph J. Lawson David Lipton Stephen B. Moore Mary Sheridan John David Thornton Stephen Wood Garrett Wren Additional Computer Animators Linda Bel Jeffrey K. Joe Donnachada Daly Robert Espanto Domingo Chris Wahl Lou Dellarosa Anthony Hodgson Additional Scene Planners Thomas Baker Mark Allen Henley Additional Digital Ink & Paint Artists Will Bilton Tanya Moreau Ama Glick Staci Nichols Rhonda Hicks Gale Raleigh Additional Color Stylists Constance R. Allen Caterone P. O'Leary Anthony C. Cianciolo Devon P. Oddone Cathy Wainess-Walters Sylvia Marika Filcak Tanya Moreau-Smith Additional Compositing Artists Nicholas DeMartino Jim Hillin Jason Oshman Ben Funk Robert Holder Eric Roth Ami Goff Ethan Metzger Jeffrey Shroyer Thanks to everyone who supported this production Administration & Finance Kenny Condit Lisa Ellis Mark Frazitta Cece Heimans John Lansberry Andrea Nordemann Diane Philips Bob Taylor Kathi Cozzetta Marty Eshoff Susan Gatrill Melinda Jackson Elizbeth Lincoln Debbie L. O'Keeffe Bryn Richardson Mary DeCola Ellen Fair Tim Glass Kim Kelly Linda McCampbell Milan Parkin Sarah Staff Eric A. Wood Creative Resources & Marketing Kathleen Handy Jonas Rivera David Haumann Katherine Sarafian Clay Welch Leonora Reed Katherine Singson Facilities Tom Carlisle Jennifer Kinney Christian Damerow Adrian Ochoa Brian Trainor Ian Evans Craig Payne Purchasing & Relocation Dennis "DJ" Jennings Amy Ellenwood Recruiting Katherine Emery Rachel Hannah Sue Maatouk-Kalache The Producers Wish to Thank the Following for Their Assistance Bronx Zoo Los Angeles Zoo Oregon Zoo Central Park Zoo MetroZoo The San Diego Wild Animal Park Las Vegas New York City The San Diego Zoo Special Thanks Ron Clements Don Hahn Gary Trousdale Lauren Faust John Musker Kirk Wise Eric Goldberg David Silverman Frans Vischer Toby Bluth (my brother) and to Mauricio de Sousa the original creator of Monica's Gang Production Babies Audrey Claire Eric Jack Liam Nathan Sonal Ashley Cory Eve Jackson K. Lillie Ann Nicholas Sophia Catalina Daniel Grant Jackson L. Matthias Peter Carrie Duncan Hannah John Tyler Miranda Shashank Stella Charlie Eli J.D. Katie Miles Sigourney Theany The Mail Collection box, the Sonic Eagle design, "USPS", The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform are trademarks of the United States Postal Service and are used with permission from said company. The New York City Police Department name, logos, and insignia are trademarks and parodies of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. The Fire Department of the City of New York name, logos, and insignia are trademarks and parodies of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. Starbucks and the Starbucks logo are trademarks of Starbucks Corporation and are used with permission from said company. The Coca-Cola logos, trademarks, and trade dress are owned by The Coca-Cola Company and are used with its express, written permission. NBC, the NBC logo, and the NBC Peacock are trademarks of National Broadcasting Company, Inc., and all other trademarks, service marks and trade names used on the Service are the property of their respective owners, and all of the above trademarks may not be copied, downloaded or otherwise exploited without the permission of NBC or the owner of such trademark, service mark or trade name, except as explicitly permitted in Section 1 above. Panasonic is a trademark of Panasonic Corporation and is used with permission from said company. The Empire State Building design is a trademark of The Empire State Building Company L.L.C., and is used with permission from said company. Burger King, the Burger King logo, the Whopper, and the Burger King soda cups are trademarks of Burger King Corporation and are used with permission from said company. McDonald's, the McDonald's logo, and the Big Mac are trademarks of McDonald's Corporation, and are used with permission from said company. The Krispy Kreme trademark and Bowtie logo are registered trademarks of HDN Development Corporation. Animated Vehicles Supplied by Volkswagen General Motors Corporation Ford Motor Company Video Clip Footage “Operation: Red, White and Blue” and “Billy and Friends: The Movie” courtesy of Fox Searchlight Pictures, Regency Enterprises, Don Bluth Feature Animation and Fox Animation Studios “Arachnophobia” courtesy of Hollywood Pictures and Amblin Entertainment “New York Stories” courtesy of Hollywood Pictures, Silver Screen Partners IV, Woody Allen Anthology Pictures and American Zoetrope “The Simpsons” courtesy of Fox Searchlight Television, The Curiosity Company and Gracie Films “Home Alone” and “Home Alone 2: Lost in New York” courtesy of Fox Searchlight Pictures and Hughes Entertainment Acknowledgements “Star Wars” and “Indiana Jones” courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. “Superman”, “Batman”, “Catwoman” and “Justice League” courtesy of DC Comics “Spider-Man”, “Hulk” and “Avengers” courtesy of Marvel Entertainment With Special Thanks to the Support Staff at Don Bluth Feature Animation, Studio Ghibli, DraCorps and Silly Puppy whose tireless dedication to the art of animation has made this film possible This film was made possible by a sponsor of Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Live Action Scenes Filmed at Kaufman Astoria Studios Queens, New York Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by 2D Animation Software Provided by CGI Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by and Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by CGI Rendering Software Provided by Color by Technicolor® Domestic Prints by Deluxe® International Prints by Technicolor® No. 34966 The Monica's Gang Media, The Monica's Gang Media logo, Silly Puppy, LLC., Silly Puppy, LLC. logo and its related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Silly Puppy, LLC. and Hollywood Pictures and Television Company. ©1998 Hollywood Pictures and Television Company, Don Bluth Feature Animation, Studio Ghibli and American Zoetrope. All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Hollywood Pictures and Television Company, Don Bluth Feature Animation, Studio Ghibli and American Zoetrope is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The persons, places and events portrayed in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to any actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Music of the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Music of the Original Motion Picture Score Album Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Exclusive The Monica's Gang Movie Merchandise Available at and The Monica's Gang Movie Books Available wherever books are sold from CD-ROM and Video Games Available from Closing Logos Monica's Gang will return in The Monica's Gang Movie 2: The Second Part Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Quality assurance services for the release of The Monica's Gang Movie were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits